Flowerbell's Love Triangle/Part 2
Papa Smurf remained asleep and under constant care by the Smurfs throughout the entire day. When he came to the next morning, he was greeted by his son Empath. "What...what happened to me? Where am I?" Papa Smurf asked. "You've almost died during your workout, Papa Smurf," Empath answered. "This smurf had to jumpstart your heart with a psionic blast in order to revive you. It was fortunate that you survived, or else we wouldn't be here talking with each other. How are you feeling this morning?" "Uh, like I need something to eat," Papa Smurf responded. "You really should be careful about smurfing me a workout if you plan on smurfing after my health." "This smurf apologizes for that, Papa Smurf," Empath said sincerely. "This smurf was only trying to make sure you would be comfortable easing into your workout routine. You are after all a Smurf who's advanced in years." "I don't need another reminder that I'm an old Smurf, Empath," Papa Smurf said, sounding a bit upset. "Who's currently smurfing after things in the village?" "Hefty is right now overseeing things while Brainy is taking care of your laboratory and Tapper is doing some counseling, Papa Smurf," Empath reported. "But nonetheless, the whole village does care about you and only wants to see you live out the rest of your years." "Well, I think it's time I joined the rest of my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said as he slowly made his way out of his bed. "Promise me you'd not smurf me through another one of those workouts if you want to see me healthy." "This smurf promises to be careful in the future, Papa Smurf, and again this smurf apologizes for what has happened," Empath said as he helped Papa Smurf get back on his feet. "This smurf has brought you your regular clothes that you can change into whenever you're ready. Do you need any help?" "No, Empath, I am fine," Papa Smurf said insistently, taking the red pants that were sitting next to him on a chair next to his bed and going over to behind a divider to change from his hospital gown. Dabbler came in to see on his patient when he noticed he was up and about changing his clothes. "I'm glad to see that you're smurfing well this morning, Papa Smurf, but you should smurf things slowly just to make sure you don't smurf another attack like you did yesterday," Dabbler advised as soon as he saw Papa Smurf back to wearing his red pants. "Thank you, Dabbler, I'll be sure to remember that," Papa Smurf said, taking a walking stick that Dabbler provided for him. Empath helped Papa Smurf as he slowly made his way out the door. "We're going to take things nice and easy, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "This smurf promises that hardly any Smurf will bother you until you have a chance to recover." As Papa Smurf made his way outside, he was already greeted by a group of Smurfs that were gathering around him. "Gosh, Papa Smurf, are you okay?" Clumsy asked, sounding concerned. "Can't you see that he has just smurfed out of the infirmary, Clumsy?" Brainy asked, annoyed as if his friend couldn't see the obvious. "You almost smurfed us quite a scare there, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "Is there anything that we can do for you, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "Please, let Papa Smurf have some room for himself, my fellow Smurfs," Empath said. "He needs to have some food so he can slowly start to recover." The Smurfs started to back away as they watched Empath guide Papa Smurf to Greedy's kitchen. "Poor Papa Smurf," Clumsy said. "I hope that he smurfs better." "Of course he's going to smurf better, Clumsy," Brainy said. "He's got Empath smurfing out for him in his time of need." "I sure hope so, Brainy," Hefty said. "Papa Smurf just isn't a young Smurf like the rest of us." ----- Tapper and Duncan watched as Papa Smurf ate his breakfast that morning. "If there's one thing Papa Smurf hasn't lost, it's his appetite," Duncan said as they continued to watch. "Aye, that's one of the things I'm grateful that Papa Smurf still has, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "If only we can work on getting Papa Smurf a new young lassie in his life to love, laddie," Duncan said. "I sure don't want Papa to smurf through the rest of his life without a fair maid to tickle his fancy." "I think we should worry about one thing at a time, and let the Almighty work on smurfing the rest of what would satisfy Papa Smurf's heart," Tapper said. "You wouldn't want Papa to go smurfing after Smurfette again like he did when he was smurfing that 'pheromone cologne' that Vanity almost smurfed out on himself now, would you?" Duncan asked. "Absosmurfly not, Duncan," Tapper said a bit indignantly. "I mean, Smurfette is like a daughter to him. Why would you think that Papa Smurf's desires would be smurfed back to Smurfette in such an inappropriate way?" "I don't know, laddie," Duncan said. "I can't control what his heart desires anymore than you can, but you say that the Almighty can smurf a rein over his desires, so that's what I'm believing." "Gosh, Brainy, do you think that Papa Smurf would smurf in love again with somebody?" Clumsy asked, overhearing what Tapper and Duncan were talking to each other about. "I don't know, Clumsy," Brainy answered. "I think it's more appropriate that Papa Smurf would just settle down and be the village leader and Papa Smurf that he is to all of us." "But what about that Flowerbell that he smurfed in love with?" Clumsy asked. "Flowerbell the woodnymph?" Brainy exclaimed. "Clumsy, don't you remember what that little nymph tried to do when Papa Smurf did smurf in love with her? She tried to smurf him over to that Lord Balthazar so that she could smurf her freedom from him." "Gee, Brainy, that was a long time ago," Clumsy said. "Maybe she's changed since then." "I still don't trust her, Clumsy," Brainy said emphatically. "She's probably up to her old tricks again since the last time we smurfed her. I don't even know why Papa Smurf let her attend Woody and Laconia's wedding." "Maybe he still has feelings for her, Brainy," Clumsy guessed. "Who really knows?" "Well, I think that Papa Smurf is just too old to smurf a new love in his life, Clumsy," Vanity said as he overheard Brainy and Clumsy talking. "I just can't see what Flowerbell ever smurfed in him anyway that would make him think he smurfs a chance with any female at his age." "I hate being too old," Grouchy said. "You won't have to worry about smurfing a love in your life with the way that you act around others, Grouchy," Vanity sneered. "I'll have a better chance of being with Smurfette than you ever will." "I hate condescending Smurfs," Grouchy said. Finally, Papa Smurf finished his plate of breakfast. "Ahhh...now that was a satisfying meal," he exhaled with relief as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Empath, I've decided that I'm going to smurf a break from my regular duties for today, so I want you to be in charge until further notice." "This smurf acknowledges and understands, Papa Smurf," Empath responded. "But Papa Smurf, I'm going to need you to smurf over my latest proposals for my next book," Brainy complained. "And I need you to smurf over the blueprints for my next invention," Handy said. "And I need you to smurf over my latest recipe," Greedy said. "And I need you to smurf over my new fashion designs," Vanity said. "And we need you to tell us how woodnymphs smurf babies together," the Smurflings said. And several more voices were raised about what they needed Papa Smurf for before Empath silenced them all. "Hold it, my fellow Smurfs. Papa Smurf needs his rest for the day and does not need to be inundated with requests for his attention, especially when he's trying to relax. So please hold off on all your requests until Papa Smurf has a chance to recuperate." "Yes, Empath," all the Smurfs said together. ----- The Smurflings decided to join Tracker and his team of Smurfs out into the forest to help collect all sorts of wild berries for the storehouse. All the while, they couldn't help thinking about one thing that was going on in their own minds. "I wonder what it would be like if Pappy Smurf did find and marry a Mammy Smurf someday," Sassette said. "Papa Smurf with a Mama Smurf? Like smurf that's ever going to happen, Sassy," Snappy said. "I know, but I'm just wondering because Pappy Smurf seems so unhappy without one," Sassette said. "I don't see Papa Smurf being unhappy without someone else to love," Slouchy said. "He's got the rest of us to smurf after." "Besides that, we don't even know if there are any female Smurfs in the world besides you and Smurfette and those on Smurfling Island," Nat said. "I would love to someday go with you to Smurfling Island," Sassette said. "Imagine always being a Smurfling forever, no Smurf telling you what to do." "I've already smurfed that life, and I like smurfing here much better than there," Snappy said. "Would you want to always be fighting with Captain Smurfhook when you're with the Lost Smurflings on Smurfling Island, Sassette?" Nat asked. "The way you smurf about him, he doesn't seem so dangerous to me," Sassette said. "You ever smurf with him face to face, you would wish you were back here with the rest of the grown-up Smurfs, Sassy," Slouchy said. "And the pirate Smurfettes...uh, I don't think Papa Smurf would want to smurf his heart to any of those," Snappy said with some disgust. "We've got to find somebody that's just right for Pappy, Smurflings, and I'm not going to stop until there is somebody for him to smurf in love with," Sassette said resolutely. Just then, they could hear a female voice crying out, "HELP! HELP! SOME SMURF, SAVE ME!" And then a winged pink-skinned female in a coral pink dress with a brown-haired beehive flew quickly right past them, knocking over the buckets that the Smurflings were collecting the berries in. "Whispering whipporwills, who was that?" Sassette asked. "I don't know," Slouchy answered. "But she surely sounds desperate for our help." The winged pink female continued to fly right past the Smurfs, knocking over buckets and causing such a disruption that made the Smurfs seem upset. Then Smurfette noticed something about the female. "That sounds like Flowerbell." "Flowerbell? She's back here again?" Hefty asked. "Now what would Flowerbell want with us, now that she's free?" Greedy asked. "I don't know, but we'd better hope she's not smurfing trouble with her again like last time," Hefty said. ----- In the village, Empath and Polaris were busy talking with each other as they were observing all the activities going on in the village. "Where has Papa Smurf gone to recuperate himself, Empath?" Polaris asked. "He decided to spend some time in the Imaginarium in a setting that he said was supposed to be relaxing, Polaris," Empath said. "This smurf knew what he actually meant, though, that he wanted to spend time with the Imaginarium-created version of my mother." "Apparently his years as being a widow hasn't dimmed the desire that he still has for the lifemate that he was married to years ago," Polaris said. "The other Smurfs were hoping that Papa Smurf would find somebody like this Flowerbell that Papa Smurf had interactions with several years ago." "This smurfs knows about that incident, Polaris," Empath said. "I feel sorry that Papa Smurf had his heart broken by that Flowerbell when he found out what she was really after, but I wonder how long he's going to hold that fault against her." "This one can only vaguely understand the need for anyone to hold personal grudges against other people for wrongs they have committed, Empath," Polaris said. "Perhaps it all comes down to the issue of who you trust with your life, and knowing that somebody has let you down makes you feel betrayed of that trust." "This smurf could understand that betrayal a bit more than you can, Polaris," Empath said before he noticed something. "This smurf senses somebody is coming who is in danger and in urgent need of someone." Then before either Empath or Polaris could say anything more, the winged pink female flew straight towards them and stopped. "Smurfs, you've got to help me! Where's Papa Smurf?" the female asked. "You must be Flowerbell," Empath surmised from her appearance. "Of course I am, kiddo," Flowerbell said. "You look really handsome for someone younger than Papa Smurf." "Papa Smurf is currently indisposed at the moment, Flowerbell," Polaris responded. "We will not summon him unless we know what you need him for." "I can't tell you, because I'm afraid to let anyone else know," Flowerbell said, sounding a bit desperate. "Now are you going to get Papa Smurf or not?" "This smurf senses that your desire for seeking out Papa Smurf is sincere," Empath said. "This smurf will go get him so that you may discuss what you need him for in private." "Oh, thank you," Flowerbell gushed. "I'll be waiting right here next to your friend." Brainy and Clumsy saw Flowerbell standing with Polaris while Empath went to get Papa Smurf. "Well, what do you know, Brainy?" Clumsy said, sounding very excited. "Flowerbell's returned!" "I don't like this, Clumsy," Brainy said with a scrutinizing look. "Flowerbell wouldn't come here unless there's something up her sleeve." "Something up her sleeve? I don't think she has any sleeves," Clumsy said. "That's not what I meant," Brainy said, frustrated at his friend's lack of understanding. "What I mean is that she's hiding something, and I'm going to find out just what it is she's hiding." "Maybe she really isn't hiding anything, Brainy," Clumsy said. "We'll see about that, Clumsy, we'll see," Brainy said as he continued to look at her. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Flowerbell's Love Triangle chapters